My Sun My Moon
by IsaParadox
Summary: AU. Hinata's light has dimmed because of the treatment her parents give her, making her insecure and depressed. Naruto blames himself for the loss of his friend. He promises that it will never happen again, and on the way, he saves Hinata. Hinata needed the warmth of the Sun to feel alive; Naruto needed the Moon to light up his universe. The moon cannot shine without the sun.


**MUST READ BEFORE STORY**

This story touches on the subject of Depression, Suicide, Drug Addiction, Sex, Recovery, Stigma, and other issues.

This story may cause **triggers** or **relapses**. So proceed with caution. I have posted in my profile two websites that have the number of _**suicide hotlines**_. The first one is of the United States which has the national hotline and the individual ones by states. The second one is of International hotlines the following places are included: Argentina, Armenia, Australia, Austria, Barbados, Belgium, Botswana, Brazil, Canada, China, Croatia, Cyprus, Denmark, Egypt, Estonia, Fiji, Finland, France, Germany, Ghana, Gibraltar, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan. Liberia, Lithuania, Malaysia, Malta, Mauritius, Namibia, Netherland, Norway, Pau pau New Guinea, Philippines, Poland, Portugal, Russian Federation, Samoa, Serbia, Singapore, South Africa, South Korea, Spain, Sri Lanka, St. Vincent, Sudan, Sweden, Switzerland, Taiwan, Thailand, Tobago, Tonga, Trinidad and Tobago, Turkey, Ukraine, United Kingdom, Zimbabwe

You can also talk to me. Although I am not a psychologist, I can listen to your situation without judging.

Reason for this story: Raise Awareness

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: A Loss to be Felt

Naruto looked up at the sky to see the bright sunshine covering him, making his black clothes more uncomfortable. The sun annoyed him, this type of weather was the type of weather where people are happy and having fun. There was nothing happy about what was going on right now. Although, if it were raining, then it would just be stupid and clichéd. He turned to the back and saw that most of the school was here. No surprise there. Everybody loved him.

The blonde teen clenched his fists in anger. _Everybody loved him, but he never felt it. He never felt loved._

To his right was his mother, who was sobbing silently, while Naruto's dad tried to console her. It wasn't really working and it really didn't matter because almost everybody was crying. He searched for Sakura, which he spotted right away due to the pink hair. She was just staring at the casket that was being laid to rest, no tears, just ... staring.

At the front was the mother; she looked so heart broken. She wasn't sobbing, but the tears didn't stop coming out. Her whole body looked deflated as if she carried the world on her shoulders. The father, who had always been a man of very little emotions, was looking down at the ground. You could see him shaking uncontrollably. A parent should never bury his child.

The brother was nowhere to be seen.

The funeral continued. Strangely enough, Naruto wanted to laugh in such a serious moment. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. He thought that maybe if he started laughing, he would burst out of the coffin and say "JOKING!"

But Naruto knew better. His friend wasn't that cruel.

He didn't know when the dude giving the speech stopped talking, but he knew it was time to walk to the grave and bid him farewell one last time.

The whiskered boy walked towards the grave. As soon as his turn came he looked down at the hole. He wondered if he could jump down there to open the box and punch his friend back to life. Probably not.

He walked back to his mother, who reached for a hug. He just let her wrap her arms around him without returning the gesture.

Little by little everybody left. Even Sakura, even _his_ parents. Until he was the only one.

He wanted to see everything until the very end. He waited for three hours in the ardent sun for the workers to cover _him_ with soil.

While standing in the scorching rays he asked himself one question: Why? Why had this happened? Why did he leave Naruto? Why didn't he come to Naruto and talk about what he was feeling? Why didn't he, Naruto, notice something was wrong with him? Why? Why? Why?! Why did this happen? Why did he do it? Why didn't anybody save him!?

The employees came while Naruto was fighting with his inner self. As they put the soil back in the grave Naruto wanted to stop them; his friend wouldn't be able to breathe with all that sand on top of him.

He didn't notice that his breathing had increased.

"Sir, are you okay?"

No. He wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Everything was wrong and disgusting and unfair. Naruto tried to speak, but instead his view grew hazy and the world started disappearing.

* * *

He was surrounded by an abyss of darkness. There seemed to be no light everywhere; it was completely empty; until he heard a voice that he recognized from when he was a child. It was calling him for help.

"Naruto! Naruto, please help me! You were supposed to be my friend. Why weren't you there for me?"

Naruto ran to the voice but every time he took a step the voice sounded farther and farther away. It didn't matter in which direction he turned to. Until a gunshot echoed in his unconscious and right in front of him was the body of his dear best friend, bleeding helplessly.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled as he knelt near the body, "I am sorry, I sorry I couldn't save you." He sobbed.

He felt an arm grab him suddenly, the victim's eyes were red and completely open. He opened his mouth and said, "This is your entire fault, Naruto."

Naruto woke with a jolt; sweating from the horrid nightmare that he had just gone through. It seems that he will be haunted in his dreams and in real life.

He sat up, recognizing his bedroom. Naruto felt something rolling down his cheeks. _Finally_ , he thought.

He was crying. The pain in his heart was too much to keep in the inside.

On the floor of the overly messy room sat a newspaper. The main headline read: _High School Senior Soccer star, Uchiha Sasuke, Commits Suicide._

* * *

So that i what I have written up until now.

I will do like two chapters on Hinata's perspective. This will be done in first person because it is easy for me to describe

Sakura and Itachi will not be a couple but they are going to be shown later to see how they are affected and how they cope.

Positive Reviews Please.

Dont like. Dont read.

xoxoxo

-Isa


End file.
